El tártaro
by Noah Sakamaki
Summary: Cuando los seres mueren son enviados al Inframundo donde se juzga si caen al abismo, que es el tártaro, o van al cielo. Si por algún casual te condenan al tártaro todo es oscuridad y tormentos, aunque… ¿quién dijo que a la muerte no se la puede vencer? El amor es el más fuerte sentimiento que hay en el mundo y es capaz de vencer cualquier barrera, CUALQUIERA.
1. Capítulo I

**Holaap, este es una especie de One Shot, pues tendrá pocos capítulos, más bien es un mini-fic, tipo el de "No me dejes sola", bueno, tendrá más capítulos, no sé cuantos, no sé como me sentiré al escribir está historia tan... melacólica e irreal. Os sembraré dudas, lo sé, es lo que quiero. En fin. Esto comienza, si queréis saber como se me ocurrió, os explico, el latín tiene mucha mitología y realmente adoro la mitología, me he leído todos los libros de Percy Jackson y no me he arrepentido. En fin. Hay va. Comienzo con la historia... **

* * *

**Profundo abismo **

¿Cuándo pierdes a alguien a quién amas como crees que te sientes? No me había echo esa pregunta nunca, pues nunca pensé que algo me arrebataría al amor de mi vida. ¡No exagero! Sé que soy joven, que tengo toda una vida por delante, pero no pensé nunca en que Shadow se iría tan joven de mi lado... Cada vez que pienso en él, no logró imaginármelo de otra forma que no sea como murió, en mis rodillas, sus púas llenas de sangre, sus ojos semi-abiertos, su boca derramando sangre, miles de heridas por su cuerpo... no soy capaz de ver a mi Shadow vivo, no puedo aceptar aquella imagen, pero siempre se presenta en mis recuerdos, destrozando mi corazón, mi vida. Mi pregunta sigue en mi mente, ¿por qué él y no yo?

Dicen que la gente tiene un instinto de supervivencia gigantesco, que nunca pensamos eso, pero yo sí, me rompo todos los días la cabeza, pensando... ¿Por qué estoy sin él? No puedo creer que todo esto pase, que la vida se lleve a gente como él. ¿¡Y YO QUÉ!? Merecía todo lo que le ha pasado a él. ¡El debería estar vivo! No yo, yo no puedo estar sin él. Las imágenes del día fatídico regresan a mi mente una y otra vez, ¿cómo podré vivir así, no habrá forma alguna de que mi vida regresé de nuevo a su cauce.

No tengo nada sin él, ni aunque tenga los millones en el banco, los muchos amigos que tenga, la gente que me aprecie que está ahí, mis casas por todo el mundo, mis títulos de medicina o mis títulos de científica, nada de lo que tengo se compara a él. Eso en comparación a la felicidad que él me daba no es nada.

Lágrimas silenciosas corren por mis mejillas, mientras que me acurruco contra el rincón entre mi cama y mi mesita, mientras que no paro de llorar. ¿Por qué se ha ido él? Mi motivo de vida.

-¿_Tanto le quieres...?_

-Si...- doy un simple suspiro y continuo llorando ¿A caso estoy hablando solo? Probablemente sí, pero ya no sé que hacer, mi mundo se ha vuelto un caos.

-_¿Harías cualquier cosa por tenerlo de vuelta?_

-Sí.

¡Claro que lo haría, iría hasta el mismísimo Inframundo con tal de verlo de nuevo con vida, prefería morir antes de estar sin él! ¿Cuándo había empezado a querer tanto a ese chico? ¿Cuándo?

-_Te ayudaré a traerlo a la vida, aun no es su hora de morir. Te llevaré hasta el Tártaro. _

Levante la cabeza para ver una figura deformada frente a mí, no pude verle el rostro, no pude ni verlo bien y saber quien era, pero conseguí ver que quizás, solo quizás, estuviese alucinando por el cansancio. O quizás, si era real.

-¿Está en el... infierno?

-_No siempre ha sido bueno... aun no ha enmendado todos sus malos actos._

-¡Lo manipularon!- Me levante del todo para encarar a esa figura. -Lo manipularon... ¡¿Quién eres?!

-_Te llega con saber que tengo el poder suficiente para llevarte al Tártaro con total rapidez, darte indicaciones y hacer lo que este en mi mano para que lo tengas de vuelta._

-¿Qué tengo que hacer a cambio?- Sí. Soy desconfiada, pero esto es imposible. ¿Y si estoy alucinando?

_-Nada. Y no estás alucinando. _

-¿C-cómo... cómo sabías lo que estaba pensando?-

Estaba empezando a coger miedo, ¿quién demonios era esa figura? ¿Qué hacía en mi cuarto? No... no sé que demonios está pasando.

-_Soy poderoso... De todos modos... escúchame con atención._

Asentí en su dirección y me quede escuchando bien sus palabras.

-_Solo dispondrás de un mes, en el Tártaro han bloqueado sus recuerdos totalmente, no recordará nada, tienes que hacerle recordar con total firmeza quien es, que no es mala gente, debes conseguir que recupere su memoria, y escucha bien, antes de un mes, cuándo acabe ese mes, escucha bien, desaparecerás del tártaro y lo habrás olvidado. _

_-_¡No quiero olvidarlo!

No quería, no quería por nada del mundo borrar de sus recuerdos al amor de su vida, aunque eso significase no amar y no ser feliz.

-_Pero... ¿quieres salvarlo no?-_

-Si... quiero salvarlo... quiero a...- sus sollozos fueron en aumento hasta dar un gran sollozo ahogado, tapando su rostro con ambas manos -quiero a Shadow a mi lado...

-_A cambio es mi condición, sé consciente de ello, serás feliz de las dos formas. Te llevaré al Tártaro, irás con toda confianza, harás que recupere la memoria y cuando la recuperé... volverás aquí con él instantáneamente, y repito, si pasa un mes... te evaporaras del mundo de los muertos y cuando despiertes en tu cama, no recordarás a Shadow._

-¿Cu-cuándo me marcho?- preguntó herida pero feliz.

-_Mañana, tírate al mar, en el acantilado y cuando toques el agua, estarás en el Tártaro... te abriré la puerta._

Asintió -Gracias... muchas gracias... lo traeré de vuelta.

_-Viene alguien, hasta pronto y mucha suerte Noah.._

Las puertas de mi habitación se abrieron rápidamente, eran Amy con Rouge, ambas me miraron con sus ojos tristes, no me moví, seguí enfocando mi vista hacia la nada, Amy se acercó a mí y me abrazo levemente.

-Todo va a pasar Noah...

-Lo sé...- musite inaudible, solo para mí misma. -Muchas gracias...- musite a aquella figura que se había ido hace momentos después.

-¿Con quién hablabas?- pregunto Rouge y enseguida Amy le dio un codazo con fuerza por su grosería, ellas sabían que estaba mal y probablemente piensen que he enloquecido tras la perdida de Shadow, pero no... era real o yo lo sentí así. Y mañana iría a comprobarlo.

-Mañana saldré- dije simplemente para enfocar mi vista en la noche nublada sin luna... estaba escondida, se había ido...

Amy y Rouge se miraron a los ojos, las vi de reojo, no me moví, simplemente me dejé caer en el suelo, desmayada... sin fuerzas...

* * *

**Supongo que os parecerá una crueldad que haya matado a Shadow, pero tranquilos todos. Yo me encargó de escribir. :D**

**Dejadme vuestras opiniones en un hermoso comentario o review, como lo llamen.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme**


	2. Capítulo II

**Me he esmerado mucho en está idea y espero que os guste mucho. Ahora comienza lo bueno, o eso es todo.**

* * *

**Voy a por ti**

Desperté en la cama cuando los primeros rayos de sol amenazaron en acabar con toda la oscuridad de mi cuarto, me levante mareada y desorientada, y entonces lo recordé, había conseguido dormir (bueno me había desmayado aunque eso no tiene importancia) de un tirón luego de dos días sin pegar ojo y sin desvelarme o despertarme gritando o llorando, me sentía algo mejor luego de dormir unas horas, eran las dos de la tarde y para mí, ya era como si un día de trabajo en el que había que madrugar mucho, sobre las siete de la mañana, fueran las cinco y solo tuviera dos horas de sueño, en este caso no lo asociaba con dormir, pero si con ir al acantilado de Green Hill y arrojarme al agua para ir al Tártaro.

Me vestí como si fuera ágil y pensé en mi estado físico, más bien... estado facial. Ojeras bien marcadas, palidecí muchísimo y mis ojos no tenían ese rojo brillante si no algo apagado, debía verme bien ante Shadow, debía ser como siempre si quería que el me recordase.

-Debo maquillarme- le hablé al espejo mientras las gotas de agua caían del grifo lentamente, como si alguien hubiese abierto esto hace poco.

Cogí los envases de maquillaje, el rímel, la base, los correctores, las sombras de ojos, los pintalabios claros y colorete para que mis mejillas no pareciesen muertas, como en realidad me encontraba por dentro... aunque eso ya es otro caso. Miré atenta mi reflejo mientras me maquillaba lentamente, con calma, con un pincel para hacer que mi cara pareciese un cuadro real de mí misma, solo que como era antes, feliz, llena de vida. ¿Cómo es posible que una persona cambie tanto su forma de ser por la falta de otra persona?

Mis ojos parecían querer inundarse de lágrimas, aunque para mí era algo imposible, no podía llorar más, casi no tenía hambre ni sed, ni siquiera había bebido en estas semanas, apenas comía, mi cuerpo parecía morirse tan lentamente como mi alma.

Una vez que acabe, me decidí por vestirme adecuadamente, como él me recordaba, bueno como el me veía siempre, shorts cortísimos negros, una blusa sin mangas ni tiras rosa con escote en forma de corazón y con unas botas negras de cordones rosas a juego. Me coloqué los piercings, hebillas y demás en mi pelo y orejas, tenía que vestirme como siempre, tendría más posibilidades de que él me recordase, lo cual, era mi único deseo. Mis ojos brillaron durante unos segundos al imaginarme a Shadow vivo en frente de mí, poder rozarlo una vez más, Chaos, me hacía estremecer hasta tal punto que tenía ganas de llorar de alegría, cosa que estaba segura de que iba a hacer cuando lo viese.

Decidí salir de mi casa lo antes posible para que Rouge y Amy no vinieran a aplacarme con sus preguntas de si comí o si bebí o si me pasa algo, lo peor de todo sería explicarles porque parezco algo menos abatida. Aunque mi corazón no latirá con fuerza hasta tener constancia de que lo veré y que no es cuestión de mis delirios a causa del hambre y de la sed. Desee con mis fuerzas que no fuera una ilusión a causa de mi depresión, el solo pensar en ello, me hacía sentir cada vez peor, y entonces, corrí hacia la ventana para salir volando en dirección al acantilado, necesitaba comprobar que ese ser no me mentía, necesitaba a Shadow, como mi vida.

Minutos después de sobrevolar el bosque y de recordar los momentos que pasé en ese bosque, en otros momentos hubiera añadido que nadie pensará mal de lo que sucedió allí, pero no tenía humor para bromear sobre recuerdos que nunca había tenido tan presentes como ahora, seguí avanzando hasta localizar el acantilado. Descendí.

Mis pies tocaron el suelo rocoso y me acerqué al borde de este para mirar atentamente el agua fina, mis manos temblaron un momento. ¿Sería verdad? Era hora de averiguarlo.

-_Voy a por ti... Shadow_\- susurro para si misma, pero cuando iba a tirarse...

-¡¿Qué demonios haces señorita Noah?!- Es Deccoe, o eso creo.

La voz metálica me irrita, me giro para ver que no me equivocaba, que es Deccoe quien me habla. Mi ceño se frunce y veo también a Bokkun y a Boccoe, junto a Eggman, que me observa con unas facciones neutras.

-¿Qué quiere doctor?- replico mirándolo fijamente. -No tengo tiempo.

-¿Vas a matarte o algo?- La voz de Bokkun interrumpe a Eggman, ganándose un capón de Boccoe. -¡Ay! ¿Qué? ¡Solo preguntaba!

-No voy a suicidarme- respondo ofendida.

Vale. He tenido días con mayor estabilidad en las que creo que no deliró ni cometo locuras, vale que esté en depresión, pero de ahí a creer que voy a morir... o mejor dicho a suicidarme, me ofende. No estoy tan loca, creo que no tendría ni la más mínima fuerza de voluntad para morir.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- La voz de Eggman suena firme y eso se me hace raro, aunque no comento eso.

-Ir a darme un chapuzón.

-¿No has pensado en...

-No voy a pedirte que lo traigas a la vida a partir de una maquina molecular que podría hacer que sufra deformaciones, problemas de ADN, mutaciones en los genes y cambios físicos y psíquicos, gracias por su preocupación, doctor.

Me acerqué al borde de nuevo y lo miré a los ojos, uno a uno, menos a Bokkun, sigo odiando a esa rata chantajista. Suspire hondo y agite mi cabeza en forma de un simple "adiós" para luego caer al vacío del acantilado, hasta que mi cuerpo tocó el agua.

**~0~0~**

_Despierta... Noah, tienes que despertar, las puertas del Tártaro se han abierto para ti, y si te quedas inconsciente... ¿quién recuperará a Shadow? Recuerda... tienes un mes._

No lo había soñado. Me levante, frotando mi cabeza, ¡no me habían engañado! Mi sonrisa relucía en mi rostro mientras miraba a mi alrededor, terrenos áridos y rocosos, fríos y secos con un montón de ríos de lava a los pies de las rocas, montañas increíbles de grandes alturas con enormes precipicios de grandes caídas, no quería imaginar el dolor que sufriría alguien al caer de alturas de 1500 metros.

-Pero... ¿dónde está Shadow?

Algo me tocó en el hombro y me gire -Shadow está justo a unos metros de ti- sonrió tétricamente dejando ver sus colmillos, era un erizo de un color negro azabache, oscuro, con fuego en las puntas de las púas, además de unos ojos oscuros y sin pupila, que daban auténtico miedo, aunque no mostré mi miedo. Aunque lo tuviese.

-¿Quién eres?-

-Hades, dios del Infierno-

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. -¿El dios, dios, ese de la mitó...

-Sí- la interrumpió -Poseidón, Zeus y Chaos informaron de tu llegada. Chaos, dios del universo, hijo de Caos está enterado de tu presencia viva en el Tártaro, mientras que Zeus se ha atrevido a traerte con la ayuda de Poseidón... es sorprendente...- comenzó a acercarse -Tu olor... um... chica viva... ¿a qué has venido?

Sentí una incomodez extraña al ver que olfateaba mi olor de "chica viva", me causaba escalofríos, era asquerosamente horrible.

-A por Shadow.

-Está muerto.

-¡No me iré si no es con él!

-Te pongo un reto.

_¡No lo aceptes! _

-¿Qué reto?- pregunte ignorando la voz de sabe-Chaos-que-dios-era.

-Te doy más tiempo, dos meses para conseguir que Shadow vuelva a la vida, dos meses en el Tártaro. Si tú consigues llevártelo, te permitiré llevarte... la esencia del infierno- me mostró una hermosa rosa ardiendo en fuego -Nunca se apaga, nunca, será tuya si consigues a Shadow, incluso yo mismo me encargaré de que te vayas con él de aquí.

-¿Y si pierdo?- pregunte.

-Que astuta...- sonrió sombríamente mirándome. -Si pierdes, te quedarás aquí, morirás, tu cuerpo aparecerá cicatrizado envuelto en sangre en algún lugar, para que tus amigos lo encuentren, o quizás colgada para que piensen que te has matado por amor, sonará creíble... así no buscaran culpables y no odiarán en vano. A lo que iba, si pierdes... morirás, te quedarás aquí y serás mi esposa. Pero... con eso no acaba todo.

Lo miré atenta. -¿Más condiciones?

-Shadow recobrará la memoria y tú, la perderás.

_¡No aceptes! Noah, ¡no!_

-No sé...

-Dudas de ti, ¿en serio? Yo te creía fuerte...

-So-soy fuerte- tibutée intentando evitar las imágenes de estés fatídicos meses de llantos incansables.

-¿Entonces... la aceptas o no?-

_No... ¡Es una trampa!_

-No...

-¿No? Que cobarde... já, que desilusión de eriza, patética.

-No lo acepto si no puedo añadir algo más- dije molesta por su actitud hacia mí.

-¿Qué quieres añadir?- sonrió.

_¡no lo hagas!_

-Si yo gano, tú. Seguirás mis órdenes cuando yo quiera.

Frunció el ceño, pero acepto. -Trato hecho.

_¡no! ¡NO! ¡No lo hagas!_

Nos dimos la mano aceptando el reto, nuestro trato. Dos meses, dos meses para tener a Shadow de vuelta. Esperaba con todas mis fuerzas ganar, ¿qué demonios? ¡Iba a ganar! Nada de desconfianzas, me dije. ¡Vuelve en ti! Es hora de demostrar lo fuerte que es el amor. No hice caso de esa voz molestosa, tarde era para tonterías.

-Perfecto. Ahí lo tienes-

Me señalo a Shadow y me giré para verlo, mis ojos brillaron intensamente, estaba luchando con unos tres hombres más, dos de ellos eran gatos y uno era un erizo, me aproxime hacia el campo de lucha, o lo que yo denominé así y me quede embobada viéndolo, era fantástico verlo de nuevo, aunque fuera en el Infierno. ¿Qué haría él aquí? No dije nada, pero seguí mirando hacia ellos, Shadow consiguió tirarlos a todos y sonreí. Era demasiado bueno y fuerte luchando, no me extrañaba nada que los hubiera tirado al suelo sin esfuerzo.

Los gatos se levantaron y miraron en mi dirección, conectamos nuestros ojos y giré para ver a los dos erizos, uno de ellos me sonaba. ¡Mephiles! ¡Imposible! ¿¡Mephiles con Shadow!? El gato ámbar venía en mi dirección y cuando llegó a las barras que delimitaban el área de las gradas con el campo de lucha me grito.

-¡Ey! ¡Monada! ¿Quieres ver espectáculo?

Negué con la cabeza divertida -¿Qué os parece que participe?

-¿Tú?- pregunto el gato verde. -No lo creo, no queremos hacerte daño.

Fruncí el ceño molesta. ¡Malditos machistas! ¡Podía machacarlos con una mano! Iba a protestar cuando Shadow fijo sus hermosos ojos rubís en mí, me quede callada observándolos, pero Mephiles interrumpió nuestra sesión de miradas.

-Que entre, conozco a Noah y os sorprenderá lo suficiente como para callaros la boca durante muuucho tiempo.

-Venga ya, Mephiles, no es posible. ¡Es una chica!-

Bajé las gradas rápidamente y corrí hacia la barra para saltar al campo, me acerqué a ellos.

-Lo ves, las tías como ellas deben ser unas traga dinero, dudo que con es cuerpazo sea capaz de tirarme.

-Subestimas mi fuerza- fruncí el ceño.

-Nena, tranquila, no está mal tu cuerpo pero dudo que sirv...

Interrumpí su frase, cogiéndolo por el brazo y con fuerza patearle el pecho para tirarlo al suelo con una llave fácil que el mismo Shadow me enseñó, lo tiré al suelo y sonreí.

-¿Decías?-

El gato verde, que no había probado mis puños me miró y yo también fije mi vista en él. -¿Por qué te mandaron aquí?-

Piensa Noah, piensa. Me dije internamente, y se me vino a la cabeza algo. -Asesiné a diez personas, fui ladrona profesional y trate de hacer un plan diabólico con un profesor chiflado para eliminar el planeta Tierra de la dimensión Vía Láctea.

-¡Increíble!- dijo el gato verde. -Shadow, te superan.

Miré a Shadow curiosa. No sabía que había hecho para acabar aquí pero lo averiguaría -¿Qué hiciste?-

Me miró con su semblante serio, rompiéndome el corazón enormemente, no había pizca de sentimientos en sus ojos, nada. Me dolía tanto...

-Fui creado para exterminar a la humanidad- _Mentira, en un principio sí, pero ya no, eres libre de elegir y no eres un ser destructor, _pensé para mi misma. -Intenté exterminar el planeta Tierra. Luego me recluí... y no recuerdo más-

_¡No! _chille en mi interior _Nunca mataste a nadie, no hiciste nada malo, tu... tu estabas controlado, pero te pararon a tiempo... ¡escúchame! Mira mis ojos y léelos, eres tan bueno que no sé que pintas aquí. _

Mi corazón se quebró y cuando iba ha hablar, Mephiles tiró de mi brazo. -Querida, tenemos mucho de que hablar... sígueme...

No me gusto su tono de voz, era demasiado... fingido, irritante, molesto, falso, irónico, peligroso... pero acepté dejarme arrastrar y lo seguí, lo seguí a un camino que tendría consigo un interrogatorio y un chantaje, pero debía correr ese riesgo.

* * *

**Se encontraron, por fin Noah ha llegado, al parecer no era una ilusión, pero no siempre es lo que parece. Así que... por favor. Sigan apoyando mi fic y yo les desvelaré lo que pasará a continuación. **

**El sábado a lo mejor subo, no es fijo, pero si no es sábado es otro día por ahí. Así que, tranquilos chicos. Os daré continuación pronto. **

**¡Comenten y digánme que les ha parecido mi narratio (narración en latín)! **

**UN BESO ENORME. Gracias por comentar**


	3. Capitulo III

**Oscuro Infierno**

Mephiles me arrastró rápidamente a una zona alejada de aquellos gatos y mi Shadow, me llevó detrás de una roca, me miro fijo a los ojos mientras que el fuego se aviva a nuestros pies, comenzaba a sentir el calor bajo mis botas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Su voz era ronca y oscura, parecía enfadado y asombrado, levante los ojos para verlo a los ojos y fruncí el ceño, recuerdo que Sonic, Shadow y Silver lo enviaron al Infierno con un poco de mi ayuda, la de Rouge y la de los demás del Sonic Team, pero no sabía que Shadow había perdido tanto la memoria como para no acordarse de que odia a Mephiles hasta la médula.

-He sido una chica demasiado cruel.

Dio una carcajada burlesca que en el fondo de mi ser me molesto, si yo me proponía podía ser mala, o al menos eso creo, nunca he probado a exterminar una raza o algo así. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A caso no me crees?- pregunte molesta -Porque puedo ser mala si me lo propongo.

Rió como si no me creyese y yo me enfurecí aun más -¿Tú? ¿Mala? Sí ya- una nueva carcajada sale de sus labios poniéndome aun más nerviosa. -Has venido a buscar a Shadow, la incógnita que está en mi mente es... ¿cómo has entrado aquí en el infierno?

-Ya, claro. ¿Y qué si es así?

-Absolutamente nada, me da igual lo que hagas con tu vida. De todos modos, Shadow no recuerda nada.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto- dije contrariada mirándolo con ira en mis ojos.

Sonrió tétricamente -Creo que podría aprovecharme de es...

Cuando iba a terminar le golpee en el pecho empujándolo al suelo, estaba molestándome por sus comentarios intencionados para provocarme -¡No juegues con fuego! Te puedes quemar- amenacé -No hables o no te aproveches de Shadow, sabes que podría hacértelas pagar. Con Shadow nadie.

Me mira impotente y luego chasquea su lengua ante mis ojos -Era broma pequeña Noah, debes aprender a tranquilizarte, la agresividad solo lleva a violencia y la violencia solo lleva a más violencia.

-¿¡Qué mierda!? ¿ES QUE AHORA ERES PSICÓLOGO? Mira Mephiles no me gustan tus bromas, mantente lejos de mis planes y no habrá problema.

-Hablas como un engendro del mal-

Me enfurecía que se lo tomase a broma, para mi era una cosa muy seria, había perdido al amor de mi vida y eso no era gracioso y menos era el tema perfecto para bromear, mis ojos se fijaron mucho en él y mi ceño se frunció más mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos claros -Olvidame.

Me gire y caminé contorneando las caderas mientras me acercaba a los demás.

-¿Os lleváis mal?- el gato verde me hablo mirándome fijamente.

-No, pero es un idiota.

-Gracias- comentó irónico Mephiles detrás de mí. Lo miré a los ojos.

-Recuerda lo que te dije-

No contesta solo se limita a mirarme como siempre, serio y altivo ante mis ojos suplicantes, parecía ser que el infierno lo había echo más manso y más bromista cosa que hacía que me sintiese externa ante algo como esto, una vez finalizada nuestra sesión de miradas retiro la vista a Shadow, el también me mira, sus ojos están llenos de desconfianza, seriedad y desconocido. No sabe quien soy y eso hace que mis tripas se encojan y mis ojos quieran liberar agua, aunque me lo impido, ¿quién en su sano juicio creería que una criminal llora? Já, nadie. Así que no voy a llorar hasta que al menos este sola en un lugar oculto para que nadie la oiga llorar.

-¿Qué tal le va a Sonic, Noah?- Mephiles me codea, serio, para que le haga caso.

Dejo mis ojos en él en vez de en Shadow, su sonrisa se ensancha dandome a entender que es una trampa.

-El muy cabrón- finjo odio en mi voz, no puedo permitir que se note mi aprecio hacia el, si no. Estaré perdida -Está vivito y coleando- uso voz de repulsión y continuo aun más asqueada y con una mueca -Su noviecita Amy debería darle sexo o atarlo para que deje de meter las narices.

Mephiles sonríe, sabe que he pasado la prueba, y se que está todo bien, la cara de Shadow cambia algo más tranquila y no tan tensa por mi llegada.

-¿Conoces a Sonic The Hedgehog?

Asiento con la cabeza y digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza -Sí. Lo conozco, como no conocer a la persona que frustró los planes del viejo Eggman, maldito bicharraco

Shadow sonríe de lado y me mira -Odio a Sonic siempre quise matarlo.

No contesto, sé que él no recuerda a Sonic con sus recuerdos totales, sé que para él Sonic era un amigo rival, pero un buen amigo, antes de morir le dijo a Sonic que me cuidase, que era su tesoro y quería que él me cuidase, sonreí y miré hacia la nada mientras cerraba los ojos del todo, el aire estaba caliente y rozaba mis mejillas.

-yo también- respondí para girarme a ver a Mephiles. Justo al hacer eso, sentí algo, no sé lo que es, pero era algo... un escalofrío que me indicaba un presentimiento.

-Sonic y Silver... son odiosos. Además de esa eriza rosa chillona y molesta...

Sonrío antes de girarme, recordando que Shadow ve a Amy como una hermana, que Silver le parece un estúpido tranquilo que no le desagrada y que Sonic para él es un buen amigo con el que competir, me giro para enfocarlo de nueve.

-¿Y Knuckles? Demasiado fácil engañarlo.

-Si lo es.

Los dos gatos nos miraban sin entender y cuando iba ha hablar, Mephiles me sobrepaso y habló antes.

-¿Por qué no le enseñamos el infierno a la novata?

-¡Si!- chilló el gato verde.

-Bien- se encogió el otro y solo quedaba Shadow.

-Yo me quedo- repuso rompiendo mis esperanzas, asentí comprensiva pero molesta porque no venía me gire y contornee mis caderas mientras los dos gatos y Mephiles me seguían.

-No te ha salido bien.- respondió sombrío Mephiles una vez que me alcanzó.

Entorne mis ojos y seguí caminando, iba a ser un día muy largo.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Recuperárme**

-Maldita sea- la queja salió de mis labios involuntariamente cuando el gato dorado de nombre Flyn me acompañaba por el paraíso de los asesinos y personas malas, el Tártaro. -No sé, Flyn. Realmente empiezas a joder mi moral.

Respondí sincera. Me estaba axfisiando con tantas preguntas sobre los estúpidos de mis amigos, ¿por qué cojones tenían que buscar tantos enemigos? Definitivamente estaba deseando salir de aquí y marcharme con Shadow. Pero eso me costaría algo... algo que seguro que se agotaría pronto. El tiempo.

Levante mi vista del suelo rojo para enfocar a Mephiles quien sonreía con cinismo, superioridad y burlón hacia mi desgracia.

Hijo de puta.

Nadie hizo más preguntas referentes a mi pasado, de hecho el silencio se hizo presente en cuanto le conteste borde a Flyn, aunque... no era un silencio incómodo, yo estaba bien con ello, no quería relacionarme mucho con gente que odie o hizo algo malo en su vida... no sé, respire cuando vi al gato verde hablarme.

-¿puedo preguntar algo?

Fruncí el ceño ante la mueca de satisfacción de Mephiles al oir a Markus hablarme, rode mis ojos y chasquee mi lengua al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza y seguía nuestro camino a mi nueva cabañita, donde dormiría y viviría, ya que yo si necesitaba dormir, pues estaba viva... aunque ellos no sabían eso.

-Claro- aclaré con voz neutra, tratando de parecer seria, negué con la cabeza al ver a Mephiles mirarme con burla.

-¿Por qué esa mueca cuando Shadow no decidió acompañarnos?

-él no se acuerda... pero ambos nos conocimos... yo lo ví morir; de hecho morí un mes después de él por culpa de la misma persona- admití, realmente no mentía del todo y tampoco decía la verdad así que nadie se daría cuenta.

-¿De qué conocías a Shadow?

-No recuerdo muy bien.

¡Qué mentirosa! Me dije a mi misma, y realmente lo era. ¿Cómo que no recordaba a Shadow y cómo lo conocía y de qué? ¿Cómo negaba eso? Cuando yo sabía todo, todo, todito de él. Conocía sus secretos, su pasado, sus debilidades, sus gustos, sus disgutos, sus ataques, su temperamento, sus cambios de humor. Conocía su cuerpo más que a mí misma. Y lo valoraba más que cualquier ropa cara, que yo misma incluso, desde que lo conocí pude jurar que algo en mí cambio. Él me dió todo lo que tengo, él me dió felicidad, amigos, un trabajo, un novio y un lugar estable con lo que siempre he deseado, con alguien como él. Fruncí el ceño mientras trataba de evadir mis lágrimas. Suspiré hondo.

-Tranquila es normal- aclaró Flyn.

-No le digas nada- rugió Mephiles.

-No- negué retando a Mephiles con la mirada -Dímelo Flyn.

Flyn nos miró y cuando mis ojos rojos, casi en llamas por la ira, se fijaron en él. Trago saliva, pude sentirlo, pude oír claramente aquel trago seco y sonoro, incluso olía sus nervios.

-Todos olvidámos una parte de nosotros mismos, pero... decidimos que olvidar, no sé algunos tienen una vida traumática y deciden no recordarlo, solo los motivos por los que están aquí. No sé. Pierdes todo. Por ejemplo, Mephiles quería bloquear a Mizu de su mente cuando se enteró de que podía, ya sabes, para no sufrir, algunos lo hacem inconscientemente porque no soportan el peso.

Asentí en su dirección -Gracias, Flyn.

-De nada...- se encogió de hombros sorprendido por el tacto y la educación que había mostrado, aunque eso me importaba poco. Pero cuando iba a preguntar el porque de mi educación, hable de nuevo.

-LARGAOS- Grite mosqueada y ambos gatos salieron corriendo, nunca mejor usada la frase 'con el rabo entre las piernas', Mephiles y yo estabamos solos, por fin. -Mizu...- miré a Mephiles y él se obligo a sí mismo a respirar y prestarme atención. -Ella se quedó destrozada cuando te fuiste. Yo... no quiero verla así, aunque te odie. Estoy dispuesta a sacarla de la depresión, eso sí, ella te controlará. Chaos me debe una- masculle esto ultimo y me puse en marcha. -La casa no va a venir a mí, así que, simplemente ven.

Eche a andar y Mephiles se movió segundos después -¿ella está bien?

-Sí, aunque... no debiste tirarte delante de ella tan descaradamente, se sentía culpable ella fue fácil de animar. Yo no. Le dijeron que estabas bien, es inocente,o quizás trate de convencerse de ello. No lo sé-

Mephiles no me contestó, pero sé que él no estaba bien.

**~0~0~**

**Amy**

Un día. Diez horas. Noah desaparecida. Yo extresada y asustada. Rouge no paraba, había ido en su busca, pero ni rastro. Mis lágrimas resvalaban por los ojos como cascadas, estaba tan asustada. ¿y si había echo una tonteria? Definitivamente la mataría cuando apareciera.

Porque... ella aparecería. Sí, lo haría. Apreté mis ojos y suspiré rezando a Chaos.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron justo cuando pedí una señal, pero solo era Sonic, me sequé las lagrimas. Y enfoqué mis jades en sus esmeraldas. Estabamos frente a frente y por una vez, el paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome la cabeza con calma.

-La encontraremos, quizás solo necesitaba asimilarlo a su manera.

-Tengo miedo... miedo de que haga una estúpidez. Estaba rota, no comía, casi era como si respirara por obligación. Dios, la he perdido. Soy mala amiga, soy... una horrible amiga.

-Ames, tranquila. Te juro que la encontraremos, en algún lugar tiene que estar, por favor, no llores. Tranquila.

Pero solo me aferré más a él, como si me fuera a dar fuerzas para seguir adelante, y al final así fue, relajada me tranquilicé, y me quede un rato en los brazos del erizo al que amo, hasta que me dormí entre un último sollozo y la última luz de la habitación. Morfeo quería llevarme a su mundo de sueños.

**~0~0~**

**Rouge**

-Voy a matarte pequeña puta.

Proteste cuando me acercaba a Noah, estúpida idiota. Estúpida, ¿Como se atrevio a asustarme así? Le toqué el hombro y ella se giro. Sus ojos eran negros. ¿Desde cuándo? Y ahora que me fijaba bien en ella, tenía las púas claras. Noechiis. Maldecí mis fallos.

-¿Qué quieres zorra?- Grunó molesta mientras me miraba.

-¡Guardate tus comentarios de perra malcriada para insultar a la que te pille robando! ¿Dónde está Noah?-

-No lo sé, pero yo estoy genial. Llevaba meses fatal por culpa de ella, demasiada conexión, pero... estoy feliz, mucho. Increíble. O está muerta o se ha arrancado el chip o a lo mejor. Shadow ha dejado de importarle. Opto por la primera opción

-¡No vuelvas a decir que mi mejor amiga esta muerta!- rugí molesta y emprendi vuelo. Tal vez Eggman sabía algo de todo esto...

* * *

**Bueno chicos, aquí os traigo otro capítulo de 'El Tártaro', espero que os hayan gustado mucho, realmente es perfecto que se me haya ocurrido está idea. Amo escribirla.**

**Las parejas que tendrán breves apariciones serán, Rouge y Knuckles + Amy y Sonic.**

**La máxima protagonista Shadow y Noah y bueno luego está uno que saldrá algo más Mizu y Mephiles. **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo, dejad reviews!**


	5. Capítulo V

**Hola, al final, he conseguido acabar de estudiar mis cuatro examenes de mañana y he conseguido chaparme todo lo que necesitaba. En fin, que eso es todo hasta... no sé... dejemoslo con X, porque aun tengo varios examenes. Y mucho que estudiar. Empecemos con la continuación.**

* * *

**Ni de broma**

Puedo asegurar que dormir en el mundo de los muertos es agradable cuando Hades te da una buena casa. Tuve suerte de ello, me moví hacia la izquierda en busca de algo que brillase en lo que se suponía que era el límite del infierno, pero nada. El tártaro se cernía en oscuridad, fuego y rocas. Sin contar la gente cruel. Me acomode en la cama mirando al techo de madera, ¿cómo cojones aguantaba una maldita cabaña de madera en una montaña de origen volcánica? Esto habría que estudiarlo. Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que, es como un mundo distorsionado en el que todos están muertos, no me serviría de mucho. Una investigación sin pruebas ni nada, aunque claro, si ganaba podría pedirle a Hades cosas… sonreí y suspiré.

_La apuesta_.

La apuesta me daría todo lo que quiero, a Hades bajo mi dominio y a Shadow en mis brazos, realmente ese paquete está bien completo. Aunque me equilibro más por la parte de cierto erizo que empieza por "_S_" y acaba por "_Hadow_", tan solo verlo de nuevo hacia que mi piel se erizará y mi cuerpo temblará, solo su presencia hacia que mi ritmo cardiaco se adelantase como loco, me sentía tan… vulnerable, el era mi punto débil. Mi fuerza.

Justo cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos y dejar que Morfeo me acunase entre sus brazos, algo me hizo remover, el suelo estaba temblando bajo los pies de mi cama "buena", me levante de sopetón, y salí corriendo de casa, para luego alzar vuelo hacia donde se originaban los temblores, tras un rato de vuelo y temblores en tierra, empecé a investigar con mis ojos donde podían estar produciéndose tales golpes de tierra, ¿a caso había terremotos en el Inframundo? Empecé a desenvolver mis dudas y busque el epicentro del origen de los temblores, cuando lo localice, descendí a el que aparentemente era el epicentro donde se producían los temblores, mis piernas temblaron al ver a Shadow patear a cuatro personas, me horrorice al pensar que, él había sido siempre así y que realmente no había cambiado. Pero… sinceramente, aunque me sentía algo mareada por la adrenalina de ver a Shadow en su faceta violenta, sentía que él era mi Shadow en sus sentidos locos y que nada cambiaría mis sentimientos, porque no importa si es verde, azul, bueno, malo, huraño, emo, estúpido, egocéntrico, con mente retorcida, serio amargado, como si se va a Marte y no me avisa, yo lo daría todo por él. Y si esto no es amor, entonces es lo mejor que tengo, lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle.

Avanzó hacia donde están ellos, y los tíos apalizados fijan sus ojos en mí. Están en una roca mientras Shadow se acerca peligrosamente a ellos. Cuando ve que sus víctimas no lo miran, gira su cabeza al punto de mira de estos, o sea, yo.

Nuestros ojos chocan. Y se gira del todo para verme. Sus manos están cubiertas por vendas llenas de sangre, sus zapatos están desgastados y tiene una marquita en la cara, no entiendo porque sienten dolor aquí. Quizás sea un castigo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, novata?- me pregunta su voz es tan fría y rígida, sus ojos son tan serios con su ceño fruncido y agresivo…

Mis ojos se sorprenden ante todo lo que pasa y decido formalizar y calmar mi espíritu. Creo que si no me sosiego alterare todo lo que estaba creando. –Sentí ruidos cuando estaba paseando, los temblores eran fuertes, vine volando.

-Tsk- su voz es tan seca que hace que un nudo se forme en mi garganta. –Una eriza que vuela- parece que lo dice con sorna. -¿Eres una atracción de circo?

Mis ojos se abren sorpresivos. Eso me ha herido el orgullo y pienso darle una buena paliza para evitar que su estupidez siga por ese camino, si es tonto que se mate, pero a mí no me insulta.

-No tanto como tú, temblores, no subestimes a esta chica, puedo apalizarte.

-Me gustaría verte intentarlo-

Ambos nos ponemos en guardia, un momento… esto es… igual a lo que paso cuando nos conocimos, solo que yo estaba atrapada por Eggman, me había dejado atrapar a parte de para saber más sobre Amy Rose y su parecido conmigo, por si era otra como Noechiis y también por su innumerable tecnología, cuando llegué, me encerró en una esfera y Shadow se burlo de mí por mi debilidad, pero cuando rompí la esfera y lo desafíe diciendo que era más fuerte, se río. Y dijo que lo demostrara aunque no sería capaz, una vez que empezáramos a pelear, el me había parado y me había dicho que era suficiente cuando se oyó una explosión, nuestro combate quedo a medias y me quede allí viendo como el corría hacia donde la explosión se produjo. Así fue nuestro primer encuentro. Y todo son buenos recuerdos… Aunque ahora debo ponerme seria.

Ambos nos lanzamos, los puños de Shadow se adentran en mi espacio vital, los esquivo con movimientos agiles y rítmicos, se cual es la estrategia de Shadow, el y yo hemos peleado muchísimas veces, él me ha enseñado para vencer a Mephiles. Me movía a su ritmo, sabía que Shadow no se acordaba y utilizarlo en su contra no era bueno, patadas por aquí y por allá, esquivadas como sus puñetazos, ahora era mi turno, le propiné un cabezazo y con mi pierna lo patee, aunque detuvo mi pierna y me acerco más a él.

-No lo haces mal, eriza-

-Noah. Mi nombre es Noah.

-¿A quién le importa?

-A ti. En una época lo hacía-

Se ríe. –No lo creo- Se separa de mí. –Es hora de que te vayas, luchas bien y reconozco que me has dado un golpe, pero no es lugar para niñas.

-Si estoy aquí, en el infierno, será por algo.

-Quizás robar en tiendas sea motivo suficiente para entrar aquí.

Me hace perder los nervios, frunzo el ceño -¿Perdona?- Gruño –No me subestimes Shadow, sé más de ti de lo que crees, y ahora vas a llevarme contigo.

-Ni de broma.

-Tu color favorito es el negro, tu mejor amiga de la infancia era María, destruiste la estación de ARK, tu creador es Black Doom y aunque tú lo odias, es tu padre, incluso, luchaste contra él. Estuviste en el Mundo Humano, donde condenaste a Sonic a la cárcel, luego Amy Rose abrazo tu espalda y extrañ…- Su mano se posó en mi boca. Me intentaba hacer callar.

Su mueca furiosa y confusa me decía que no quería que siguiera hablando y que al mismo tiempo desconocía porque sabía tanto sobre él.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Oh, solo llevame contigo y puede que abra mi boca para algo más.

* * *

**¿Aceptará Shadow llevar a Noah con él? ¿O simplemente lo rechazará?¿Por qué Shadow estaba maltratando a esos reclusos del infierno?**

**¡Si quieren saber más sigan leyendo, dejen comentarios, favoritos y follows!**


	6. Capítulo VI

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, por fin saco tiempo para algo, he aquí un capítulo de "El tartaro" siento haber tardado tanto... de verás lo siento. **

**Y sin más paso a daros el capítulo.**

* * *

**No digas más**

Y supongo que cuando dije eso, se iba a mosquear, porque su cara mostraba furia, pero en vez de eso, me beso. ¡Me había besado! ¿Cómo? No lo entendía ni yo, pero me gustaba, le abrace suavemente mientras que me apegaba más a él.

Sus labios, como había extrañado esa sensación tan dulce y tan sabrosa, cuando sus labios me habían rozado por primera vez hace tanto tiempo, estaba tan feliz, me temblaban las piernas, pero esta vez no. Quería saltar a su cuello, quería que me abrazara como si no hubiera mañana, y mientras su boca me devoraba, las victimas nos miraban.

Se separó de mí y me miro, como si por un momento supiera quien soy.

-Noah…- mascullo con voz ronca.

-¿Sí…?- susurre atontada mientras dejaba que mi cuerpo siguiera pegadísimo a él.

-Nada- se separa de mí y yo me quedo estática. ¡Maldita sea! –Vamos, te llevaré conmigo, pero debes explicarme muchas cosas.

Agite mi cabeza luego de unos segundos de duda infeliz porque hubiese apartado la cabeza confuso, y como… arrepentido. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que mis mejillas se sonrojaban rápido. Asentí con la cabeza y reste importancia con mis gestos al acontecimiento, pero todos sabrían que estaría saltando por dentro mientras me moría al mismo tiempo por su rechazo.

Caminamos juntos y entonces vuelvo a mirar a los que hace unos momentos estaban siendo apalizados por Shadow y le toco el hombro, noto como se tensa ante mi tacto y se gira bruscamente. ¡Solo lo he tocado! ¡Madre santa! ¡No hace falta que se ponga así! Frunzo el ceño molesta.

-Relájate, no tengo sida- le digo rodando mis ojos -¿Por qué estabas pegándole a esos dos?-

-Se colaron en territorio prohibido para espiar a Hades, ¿no has oído qué si vences a Hades, puedes salir de aquí ya que te abre la puerta?

-No lo había oído- y digo la verdad, no lo había oído.

-Realmente les estoy haciendo un favor. Escarmentaran y no irán a morir en manos de Hades, solo soy amable. Si Hades les da un golpe certero, los dejará K.O. y ahí sí que tendrán que perder su cuerpo y alma, sí que estarán muertos del todo.

Asiento comprensiva y mis ojos se enfocan en él. –Shadow, tú eres fuerte, porque no propones a Hades una lucha de entrenamiento, si ves que te manejas bien con él, rétalo.

-Jure lealtad a Hades-

Mi boca se abre de sorpresa. -¿Quieres decir que juraste ser fiel y seguir sus órdenes a raja tabla?

-Sí, y supongo que tú harás lo mismo, porque está ahí y tú vas a explicarle que haces en terreno prohibido y sagrado.

Y sonrió, Shadow no me conoce ahora, pero sé que, dentro de él sigo estando en sus recuerdos. Hades no me va a matar, no puede actuar con vivos protegidos, primero tendría que matarme y no puede, al menos no hasta dentro de tres meses.

-¿Shadow?-

Shadow hace una reverencia y hago una mueca de asco, es realmente estúpido. ¡Ese estúpido Dios no tiene ni idea de nada, cuando Chaos sepa que es un fantoche se reía!

-Mi señor… he venido a investigar el origen de los temblores.

-Bien, puedes pasar, hola Noah-

-Hola- respondí adelantándome a él, extendí mi mano y el la beso, me daba repulsión, pero esto solo era actuación. -¿Qué es este lugar?- pregunte a Hades.

-No es de tu incumbencia- me dijo Shadow, pero entonces Hades, salió en mi defensa, y me sorprendí de que Shadow me hablase así y que este que solo buscaba alejarme de Shadow para que yo no ganará me estuviese defendiendo.

-Deja a la joven que pregunte. Noah y yo somos buenos amigos.

-¿Lo sois?- pregunto incrédulo Shadow.

-Oh, sí…- dije sin pensar mientras me acercaba a él, tome confianza y me adelante rodeando el cuello.

Primera fase del plan: Los celos. Sonreí dulcemente y me enganche aún más cerca, alejándome de él. De Shadow. ¿Quién lo diría?

-Me encantaría que me explicarás todo…- sonrío pícara y él se da cuenta de lo que pretendo, todos se darían cuenta. Todos menos Shadow. El muy idiota estaba casi matando a su propio jefe con la mirada, y yo estaba sintiéndome orgullosa en estos instantes de que el muy cretino quisiera tenerme solo para él.

-Tu… podrías ayudarme…- dijo Hades correspondiéndome al gesto de antes.

-¿Quieres que vigile desde arriba?- pregunte sin siquiera molestarme en separarme por lo estúpido que era al preguntarme eso.

-Exacto…-

-Ah sí que… señor Hades- mi voz es tan burlona que Shadow no puede evitar sorprenderse.

-¡No le…!- Shadow iba a reprenderme pero Hades le interrumpió.

-Deja que acabe… la lengua viperina de esta señorita es increíble.

-No iba a insultarte- dije molesta –Pensaba más bien en tus bienes, ¿crees de veras que fiarte de mí es indicado?- dije con sorna. –Me sorprende que seas así… más cuando, tú y yo, realmente no tenemos muchos intereses en común…

-Querida… yo tengo lo que buscas… haz esto por mí.

-Lo que yo busco lo tengo tan cerca que podría rozarlo. Soy capaz a tirar abajo todo lo que este en mi mano por el-

-Buscar un amor perdido sin éxito… ¿no te cansas?

-¿No te cansas tú de ser un completo hijo de puta?-

-Buena pregunta, la respuesta es no.

-Me lo temía- reí amargamente. –De todos modos… no pienso quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados, no voy a rendirme, conseguiré su amor, lo tendré de nuevo conmigo-

Me gire y emprendí vuelo lejos. No me importaba nada más que conseguir a Shadow… y me estaba comenzando a cansar de que ese proyecto de hombre me mirase como una pieza del tablero, y no. Yo no soy una pieza más. Yo… yo soy la chica que consigue lo que quiere, y ahora que tengo tan cerca a Shadow, desde luego que no, no pienso darme por vencida…


	7. Capítulo VII

**Inexplícito **

Me gustaría poder llevármelo a rastras, cogerlo y sacarlo de aquí como si nada pasará, sería tan genial poder huir de todo.

Ya había pasado más de un mes y lo único que había conseguido era alejarme más de Shadow. Hades no había dejado que Shadow respirase, lo había traqueteado de un lado a otro y ni siquiera había podido buscarlo, ni siquiera sabía dónde, además, un montón de gente había estado siguiéndome, dicen que quieren citas, o sexo. ¿¡Qué me toman por puta!?

Maldigo en voz baja y arreglo mi banda, resulta que mi ropa no encaja en el infierno, así que, tuve que cambiar mi estilo. Una banda tipo top negro se ajustaba ahora a mi pecho, un poco larga, pero solo un poco por debajo del pecho, ajustadísima y elevando más lo que no habría que elevar. Una correa extraña de pinchos en mi cuello, como si se tratase de un collar normal, pero haciéndome parecer una macarra totalmente. A mi cuerpo se ajustaban unos pantaloncitos cortos ajustadísimos, de color negro azabache de tiro medio, aunque dejaban ver mis muslos un poco. De calzado llevaba unas botas con tacón gris, aunque la bota en si es negra, el tacón era diferente.

Me inclino sobre la barra del bar, hoy solo estoy aquí por información. Las cosas han cambiado. Vivo aquí ahora por así decirlo. Chaos no se ha comunicado conmigo por culpa de Hades. No he podido hacer mucho. Me desenvuelvo investigando las revueltas y los casos de violencia de Shadow, no hay nadie que me haya cogido hasta ahora, excepto Hades, él sabe lo que estoy haciendo. No sé porque supongo esto, pero lo sé, maldita sea, yo lo sé.

-Oh, señorita Noah- es el camarero del bar, un suricato. Me está mirando con esos ojos bien feroces y lujuriosos. –Vienes por información.

-No sé, ¿qué tienes para mí?

-Una buena copita de Whisky y una novedad bomba sobre Shadow-

Mi cara se ilumina, asiento y veo como me pone una copa de Whisky, como a mí me gusta, en un vaso amplió, unos centímetros por debajo del borde. Perfecto…

-La verdad es que, la persona a la que siempre…

-Joe, Joe, Joe, ¿por qué no te vas a dar una vuelta por ahí y atiendes a otros que no sean esta jovencita?- la voz gruesa que nunca podré olvidar, interrumpe a Joe. Es Shadow.

Puedo ver que Joe no está cómodo, su sola mirada nerviosa hace ver que no le gusta demasiado tener problemas con Shadow, o que él se dirija así a él. La voz que ha usado estaba tan llena de ira… que podría asustarme, podría, ya que, por desgracia me había acostumbrado a su voz furiosa.

Recoge un taburete alejado con la mano, se acerca a mí y se sienta pegadísimo a mi cuerpo.

-Linda noche-

No respondo. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cómo debería tratar a este hombre? No es para nada igual a mi Shady, ha cambiado mucho, pero igualmente… amo a este estúpido.

-Tanto tiempo y me ignoras- me responde con burla.

¡Carajo si ha cambiado!

-Ya ves- respondo simplemente. –Si no estás aquí para invitarme al Whisky, mejor vete- sonrió malignamente mientras veo como se mantiene cerca de mí.

-Te invitaré, por supuesto, solo que esperaba algo más-

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué? ¿Qué esperaba? Es una broma de mal gusto seguro. Al menos no creo que sea como todos esos tipos que se acuestan con las zorritas de por aquí.

-¡Sexo por supuesto!- termina la frase al ver mi cara de desconcierto.

Mi cuerpo tiembla. ¡NO! ¡Qué alguien me traiga un bate! ¡He dicho que me lo traigan ya! Espero que no se haya acostado con ninguna tía… por su bien.

-¿¡Te has acostado con más tías aquí!? ¿EN EL INFIERNO?

Me mira sorprendido, no sé si es porque no se esperaba un ataque así, o porque, me siento extraña y mi estómago se contrae.

-Eso muñeca, te lo responderé si vienes a mi casa.

En cualquier momento tendría que tomar una decisión, lo observo atenta mientras analizo la situación, se había acercado aún más, sintiendo su respiración en mi oído, había hecho exactamente lo que habían intentado varios hombres las noches anteriores, el proceso de sexo seguro, aquí, se consideraba que no importaba nada acostarse con alguien sin conocerla o conociéndolo, solo era algo para pasar el tiempo, aquí no había relaciones. Él me había dicho que me respondería a si se había acostado con otra mujer si lo acompañaba, si lo ha hecho que se preparé, le mataré con mis manos, que me daba igual que no se acordase de que somos pareja, no me vale de excusa.

Mis ojos se quedan totalmente en blanco. –Iré.

Me levanto del asiento y me encamino hacia la puerta del bar, siento sus ojos mirarme, ¿a qué espera? ¡Como sea una broma de mal gusto lo deshago!

Estaba gruñendo en mi mente de las posibilidades por las que se había quedado quieto, y entonces sentí que él ya estaba de pie, a unos metros de mí, sujetando la puerta, con todos los clientes del bar mirándonos con ojos lujuriosas, me sentí entre feliz de que no fuese broma y asqueada con nervios al ver a todos esos hombres mirarme así. Ah, y demasiado furiosa con las camareras que habían tocado sus firmes hombros. ¡QUÉ ES MÍO PERRAS!

Tras salir del bar, caminaron en silencio, alejados por unos metros, yo prácticamente le estaba siguiendo, pero no me importaba, había bastantes hombres por fuera que me miraban con caras asquerosas llenas de deseo, clavado al bar, sentí mi estómago revolverse. Me acerqué a Shadow buscando su protección, y él me miro buscando información de porque me había acercado.

-¿No puedes pasar sin mí? ¿O es otra cosa?- Me pregunto sin malicia ninguna, no se notaba ningún deje de perversión o algo así. ¡De verdad estaba dudando de porqué me iba a acercar a él! ¡Qué adorable es a veces!

-Odio esas miradas- hice un movimiento con la cabeza indicando a los tipos raros que me miraban de arriba abajo. –No me gusta que me vean como un objeto, sexual o no sexual, me repele. Me molesta.

-Les dejaré claro que no puedes pertenecerles, si lo deseas tanto claro- Comento, y no entendí muy bien, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los míos, devorándolos como si hubiera meses que no comía algo, se sentían cálidos, deseables. Quería más, necesitaba más. Me besaba de forma desesperada. Nos separamos luego de un rato de besarnos como posesos. –Bien…- musito mirándome a los ojos que aún estaban semi-cerrados. –Eres mía- mascullo en tono grave y aterciopelado, clásico de él.

Shadow hecho una mirada a los criminales que me observaban como un objeto, agacharon la mirada a la furia de mi Shady, mientras sentía aun el sabor de chocolate de la boca de mi amado, ¿chocolate? ¿Habría tomado algo dulce?

Me sentí en paz al ver como hacía lo que siempre hacía, cuando se ponía celoso, cuando me miraban, me sentí genial. Su posesividad hacia mí me enloquecía. Quizás, solo quizás, él no me había olvidado.

-Wow…- musite cuando me desperté de la ensoñación –Vaya…-

-Vamos- rugió interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirle, mientras tomaba mi mano y me arrastraba.

Me sentí en casa, de nuevo, recordaba perfectamente los celos y la irritación por haberse dejado llevar después de besarme, siempre me iba a acordar. Estoy en casa, me dije a mi misma con una gran sonrisa.

-Shadow- le llame sujetando su mano de vuelta, pero él no se inmuto –Shadow- repetí algo molesta, seguro que podía escucharme, todo estaba en silencio. Pero él siguió sin responder.

Frené mis pies y opuse resistencia a su intento de llevarme por allí como si fuera una niña pequeña y él la madre enfurecida, tras pararme, recibí la mirada furiosa de Shadow. Así era él. Oscuro. Peligroso.

-Shadow- le dije ahora que me miraba.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡QUÉ!?- Me contesto a los tres llamados que le hice.

Levante mis brazos, haciendo que él me mirase desconcertado. -No sabes cuanto te echo de menos- mis brazos rodearon su cuello, mientras mis ojos lanzaban pequeñas lagrimillas.

-¡Noah, querida!-

No.

No.

NO.

¡NO PUEDE SER!

Hades, cabrón. Siento mi sangre hervir y veo como Shadow mira a Hades un poco irritado, quizás si quería estar esta noche conmigo.

-Tengo un asuntillo que tratar- me separa de él cogiéndome por el hombro.

Hijo de puta.

Shadow iba a replicar pero Hades sonríe –Te la devolveré pronto, tranquilo.

Me arrastra lejos de él.

-Eres un cabrón- le dije molesta

-¿Quién te dijo que yo no iba a intervenir?

-Si no lo dices, es que no está explícito.

-Ya, es inexplícito pero es algo que debiste imaginarte querida. Nunca te lo pondré fácil- la risa se extiende por el lugar, mientras me quedo quieta. Esto es horrible.

**~0~0~**

**Punto externo. **

**Mundo Real**

Amy caminaba entre el bosque buscando alguna pista de Noah, pero no había nada, ella se había evaporado. ¿Estaría en su casa de las montañas? Sintió un escalofrío y se giro, era Sonic, había llegado de una de las casas de Noah.

-¿Has encontrado algo?-

Negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento, Ames-

Amy negó también y se encolgó del cuello de Sonic. –Yo te guio a donde quiero ir, por favor… llevame.

-¿No crees que debes descansar?- pregunto Sonic agarrándola de la cintura.

-Por favor, Sonic…

Sonic no podría resistirse a Amy, así que la cogió como si fuese una princesa. –Cierra los ojos Ames. Indícame bien el camino, ¡NOS VAMOS!- Amy sonrió y pegó sus labios a la mejilla de Sonic. ¿Qué haría ella sin él?

* * *

**Comenten por dios, comenten, quemen la sección de reviews por mí. **

**Arigatou gozaimasu~**


	8. Capítulo VIII

**Hola, hola a todos, espero que os sintáis con ganas de gritar y saltar, porque Noah ha actualizado.**

***Le tiran tomates***

**Ok, ok, ya entendí, lamento la tardanza, solo estaba finjiendo créerme que soy buena en lo que hago, llamenlo subida de autoestima...**

***suspira***

**Muchas gracias por su paciencia. Aquí tienen el capítulo.**

* * *

**Muerte en Vida.**

Noah caminó al lado de Hades, molesta. Mirando atenta el camino. Nunca había pasado por estas zonas, eran cada vez más sofocantes e intensas, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su banda, agitándola lentamente mientras veía como el calor la inundaba. Frenaron a unos metros de una brillante y cegadora luz, Noah abrió los ojos. Curiosa. Muy curiosa de saber porque estaba ahí.

-Este, señorita, es el abismo más grande que jamás hayas visto.

Noah solo resoplo fuertemente. -¿Ajam? ¿Y?-

-Qué si vienes aquí, podrás marcharte- responde de forma obvia.

-No voy a hacerlo- niego con la cabeza. –He venido por Shadow y no me voy a ir sin él. No han pasado tres meses aun. Y voy a llevármelo.

-No voy a permitir que te lo lleves- dijo él sonriendo.

Sonreí satisfecha. –Si fuera de otro modo, no sería divertido- se encogió de hombros y cuando iba a partir, Hades la irrumpió con solo mirarla.

Su sonrisa se torció en una más falsa y más dura que nunca había visto. –Tú, no vas a salir de aquí- tomó su brazo con fuerza y la zarandeo hasta lanzarla bien lejos, Noah estaba casi sobrevolando unos metros por encima del suelo sin usar sus poderes, sintió que iba a chocar contra una enorme piedra, pero fue detenido el choque.

Shadow estaba agarrándola por la pierna y cuando su cuerpo iba a tocar el suelo, se inclinó rápidamente en el suelo para tomar su cuerpo y abrazarla contra él mismo.

Noah se sujetó fuertemente a él mientras trataba de ponerse en pie, ¡parecía que le había quitado vida! Sus energías estaban mínimas.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor- masculló Hades con una sonrisa. –Tú no vas a aguantar más-

Shadow solo afirmo el agarre que tenía sobre mi cintura y se puso más apegado a mí, con su típica y dulce pose de protección. ¡Cuánto tiempo había querido que él apareciese delante de mí y volviese a envolverme con sus firmes y musculados brazos! Las lágrimas aguaron mis ojos. Lo echaba de menos. Tanto que me dolía. Aunque, no lloraba exactamente por él, lloraba de dolor, dios, mi cuerpo no aguantaba esta presión.

-¿Por qué está llorando?- pregunto Shadow mirando a su jefe y en seguida reparo en algo. –Está muy caliente. Ella… está…

-Viva.

Shadow miro a Noah como si fuera el sacrilegio prohibido del mundo, cosa que provoco que su agarre fuese más débil, ella lo estaba sintiendo suave y no apretado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

Noah ahogo un sollozo y sintió sus manos temblar, parecía tener miedo, miedo a romperla, miedo a que se desvaneciera en sus brazos.

-Yo no he muerto- sollozo. –Lo siento… lo siento, yo no iba a permitir esto…- sollozo aún más fuerte. –Yo no permitiría verte morir en mis manos mientras que no puedo hacer nada. Yo… te quiero tanto, no pienso permitir que Sonic me cuide, porque ese es tu jodido trabajo.

Shadow se quedó en silencio. Seguro que no entendía nada, que no comprendía sus palabras y que enseguida la iba a tomar por loca.

-Soñé contigo-

Parpadeo furiosamente. –No puedes soñar, estás muerta.

-Es lo que vosotros llamáis soñar a lo que sucede aquí, puedes quedarte tieso en algún lugar y ver cosas que pasaron en tu vida, yo soñé contigo…-

Noah se paró violentamente con dolor y se puso enfrente de Shadow. -¿En serio?- su voz se quebró y sus lágrimas salieron a un ritmo sobrenatural.

Asintió. –Tú caminabas delante de mí gritando, "vamos a comprar, vamos a comprar" y yo te seguía en silencio, en seguida te girabas a verme y, cuando estaba por hablar, tus labios chocaban contra los míos, luego veía flashbacks, tu llorando, yo acunándote entre mis brazos, tu esperándome para cenar dormida, tu despertándome por las mañanas, el olor del café que preparabas y como me llevabas volando a diversos lugares.

Hades frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba perdiendo en su propio terreno.

Noah sonrió asintiendo con sus ojos atorados de lágrimas que salían y fluían violentamente. –Cuando te vi aparecer en el Inframundo, algo en mí dijo, "no, ella debería estar viva" y cuando intentabas acercárteme sentía que iba a explotar, te alejaba de mí, pero tú… tú me seguías insistentemente entre sonrisillas y burlas. Luego te bese y ahí, tuve otra visión, algo entre agradable y dulce, algo que no era propio de mí, tú me agarrabas fuertemente la mano mientras susurrabas a mi oído, "No voy a dejarte ir, tú no puedes morir" entonces mi mano se colocaba en tu mejilla. "Todo saldrá bien" recuerdo haber dicho, y cuando Sonic se acercó, tú llorabas empapando mi cara con tus increíbles y fluidas lágrimas, y recuerdo que pensé, "nunca he visto a alguien llorar de forma tan hermosa", mascullé un maldito idiota, tú seguías allí, recibiendo un rojo en tu blusa blanca, mi sangre estaba empañando tu ropa y cuando iba a intentar moverme, me sujetaste más fuerte y sollozaste un grito de "no te muevas, Sonic necesito el botiquín", aunque ambos sabíamos que no serviría de nada, Sonic fue por él y regresó rápidamente, cuando estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, me besaste tan ferozmente y con posesividad, tragando mi sangre, no supe que decirte, pero cuando ibas a parar la hemorragia, Sonic llegó y musite "cuídala, ella es mi mayor tesoro" y en ese momento todo se distorsionó. ¿Eso paso?

Noah solo abrazo fieramente a Shadow. –Sí, sí, sí, paso, fue el peor día de mi vida, tener que decirte adiós, después de tanto tiempo persiguiéndote, ¡tener que decirte adiós justo el día antes de que oficializásemos nuestra relación! ¡Maldito idiota! ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Dijiste que no lo harías!

Mephiles llegó ante ellos y se puso delante de Noah, parando un rayo que ni siquiera habían sentido.

-Acabad con esto- masculló molesto. –No podré retenerlo mucho- se giró hacia Shadow. –Recuérdala pronto, lleva un mes aquí, si sigue más, morirá y será condenada al infierno-

Shadow masculló algo que nadie pudo oír, quizás era una especie de sentimiento oculto, o quizás y solo quizás, estaba protestando un "bueno, creo saberlo".

-Shadow…- la voz de Noah sonó suavemente. –Te amo, joder, te amo tanto que ahora mismo no me importaría morirme si tu solo dices que lo haces.

Shadow se quedó mudo, no articulo palabra y siguió allí, sosteniéndola por las manos mientras pensaba que demonios hacer, no sabía nada de ella. ¿Por qué no era capaz a recordarla?

-¿Te bloquee cuando llegué aquí?-

Noah solo sollozó bruscamente –Creemos-

-Yo, solo…- soltó sus manos y se agarró la cabeza tratando recordar, en vano, solo venían flashbacks cuando querían y él ni siquiera estaba un ápice seguro de lo que estaba sucediendo. –No sé si creer esto, no puede ser que yo me vuelva así solo por tu presencia. Fui un asesino-

-¡ESTABAS SIENDO CONTROLADO! ¡RECUERDA LA VOLUNTAD DE MARÍA!

-María…- dijo su nombre con un tono emotivo que hirió a Noah.

La recordaba a ella, Noah no era celosa de su persona en la mayor parte de las cosas, entendía la importancia que desempeñaba esa chica en su vida, lo entendía demasiado bien, era consciente de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo venía enganchado a él, no sabía qué hacer, le dolía tanto que ella no estuviera en sus pensamientos.

Noah suspiró intentando tragarse las lágrimas, normalizar su respiración, joder, no os haríais una idea de cuánto odiaba llorar. Noah no sabía que hacer, realmente le estaba diciendo la verdad, le decía lo que ella siempre había visto y predicho, lo que había pasado, los sucesos que marcaron su vida.

-Shadow, solo recuérdame…

Shadow en cambio, estaba confuso. Él no era cursi, y nunca diría que ella era su tesoro, pues lo único que podría guardar en sí, era a María, ella y los recuerdos que tenían eran su tesoro. Su único y amado tesoro. La llegada de ella, lo había revolucionado, no creía bloquear una parte de sí mismo si tanto parecía quererla.

Suspiró hondo y comenzó a darle vueltas a todo, ¿exactamente quién era ella?

-¿Quién eres?-

-Noah The Hedgehog- suspiró suavemente –Noah The Hedgehog Blacky- intento concentrarse para darle la misma presentación que le dio y suspiro al acordarse de ese momento como si **fuera ayer**. –Agente de GUN, la chica más increíble que podrás encontrar- Dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. –La modelo científica más veloz que puedas encontrar. No dudes en llamarme, erizo matón-

Shadow solo se confundió por aquella presentación. Como sí, la hubiera escuchado, pero nada, no tenía nada, su mente estaba en blanco, negó con la cabeza y se levantó. Acercándose a Hades. Dejando sola a Noah, que ya había perdido todas las ganas de vivir, estaba desesperada, aterrada por perderlo. Se levanto violentamente, sintiendo los calambres recorrer sus piernas, joder, le dolía, y eso que Hades solo la había zarandeado y tirado a metros de distancia, aunque según lo que ellos habían dicho, un cuerpo vivo no podía estar más tiempo en el infierno.

-¡ME LO PROMETISTE VIL HIJO DE PUTA!- Grito furiosa. -¡ME DIJISTE QUE **NO ME DEJARÍAS SOLA**! ¡LO PROMETISTE PATÁN NEGRO!

Y entonces vio a Shadow girarse sorprendido. No parecía esperarse eso de ella, se acercó de nuevo, justo después de que Hades golpease a Mephiles contra una roca, mirándola intensamente.

Tomo las manos de la eriza fuertemente.

-Escúchame bien, si yo soy importante para ti, debes dejarme ir.

-¡NO!- grito como una niña de cinco años. -¡No, voy a volver una y otra vez hasta que tú me recuerdes!- grita. –Me quedan dos jodidos meses, voy a llevarte conmigo. ¡Tú no eres quien debería haber muerto!

-Si yo no debería estar muerto, ¿quién debería estarlo?

-YO- grito. -¿Por qué coño te pusiste delante? ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿QUÉ TE LLEVA A DEFENDERME DE ESE MODO? ¡Reacciona Shadow! ¡Soy una buena luchadora, deja de sobreprotegerme! ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

Miro intensamente a la chica, sus ojos rubís reflejaban dolor y confusión. Maldita sea, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando por su estómago? Se preguntó Shadow al oír que ella era la que debía haber muerto.

Tomo su mano y tironeo de ella, arrastrándola junto a Mephiles.

-Tú vas a salir de aquí- dijo simplemente Shadow. –Con él, no regreses.

-¡No puedes echarme! Maldita sea, recuérdame de una puta vez- dijo entre desesperación.

Pero Shadow no escuchaba sus palabras.

-¡Hades! Ellos salen, yo me quedo-

Hades sonrió y asintió abriendo el portal.

-Bien, por mí bien, dijiste que te llevarías a alguien Noah, te lo llevas a él- señalo a Mephiles, que se incorporaba dificultosamente.

Shadow arrastró a Noah al borde del portal, mientras ella seguía llorando y sintiendo el fuerte dolor en sus costillas.

-¡Shadow, por favor, no hagas esto! ¡Por favor, por favor! ¡Recuerda, tienes que acordarte!, Mírame bien- suplicó -Soy la Rosilácea, la estúpida rosada, la científica loca que te acogió en su casa, la imprudente…- la calló.

-Vete, ahora soy yo el que lo pide-

-No. No quiero. No quiero dejarte.

Dudo instantáneamente, pero lo soltó. –Yo tampoco quiero- masculló en el oído de la chica. –Pero tienes que hacerlo, es tu lugar.

-Shadow por dios, no me digas eso y luego me pidas que me vaya…- suplico llorando, mientras Hades situaba a Mephiles a su lado para lanzarlos por el abismo hasta el mundo real.

-Es así, siento esto. Y no sé porque, supongo que realmente puede que tu fueras algo mío-

-Dios, no, Shadow, joder, escucha.

-No. Escucha tú- gruñó. –Vas a irte, yo trataré de recordarte, ten esa certeza, pero no te pongas en peligro, estúpida-

Noah sollozó. –No, por favor, no…

Beso sus labios y la empujó suavemente hacia él, rodeándola, joder, sabían tan bien, tan adictivos, cuando se separaron, sus respiraciones conjuntadas y aceleradas sonaron idénticas, en un frenesí y una oleada de calor. Nunca había disfrutado tanto un beso.

-No me acosté con nadie- dice. Y cuando Noah iba a responderla, la separó para dejarla caer en el portal, con Mephiles detrás de ella.

Noah gritaba, gritaba tan fuerte que podría haberse oído en las profundidades de cualquier lugar, y justo cuando estaba por usar su poder del aire, calló al suelo de Mobius, con Mephiles a su lado.

-Noah…- masculló.

-¡Me ha tirado!- grito. -¡Ese maldito idiota nunca escucha!- las lágrimas no aflojaban. –Voy a regresar, una y otra y otra vez, hasta que él vuelva, no me importa matarme, pero te juro que él no se va a escapar de mí. ¡Yo no podré vivir en paz si no estoy con él!

Y entre los gritos y los sollozos, empezó el juego, que quizás nunca acabaría para Noah…

* * *

**La verdad es que, me gustaría que quedase así el fic. **

**Quiero decir, el dramatismo de que ella tenga que adentrarse una y otra vez en el Inframundo del Tártaro hasta recuperar a su amado.**

**Aunque, por otra parte, no quiero que este sea el final.**

**¿Cuál es vuestra opinión? **

_**¿Continuo o lo dejo así?**_

**Decidmelo en los comentarios.**


End file.
